Epilogue: I Shan't Wish To Have Never Been Born!
by Dummy Perception
Summary: A somewhat epilogue\sequel-ish story that happened after the Crona's poem episode, focused on what the "Man Who Will Surpass God" would have done "against" the poem. Oh crappy summary, let's just say it's a sequel to my "Why Was I Even Born?", so read it first if you want to. However, this is in prose the other's poetry. Oh just go ahead and read it if you're that curious! XD


** One's reaction might be "What? A poem's sequel/epilogue? Are you kidding me?", but hey, it's here!**

** I was lying on the couch, having just awakened when the thought popped out of my mind. I can't leave Black Star like that (The Great Him, to be defeated by a measly depressing piece of poetry?). Am I that silly?**

** Check out my version of Crona's poem: "Why Was I even Born?". Yes, it's a poem, and yes, this is the epilogue/sequel. X)**

** So, here goes...enjoy!**

**TITLE: "Epilogue: I Shan't Wish To Have Never Been Born!"**

**BY: Dummy Perception**

"Yahoooo!"

"When did he...?"

"Silence, you peasants! I, the GREAT –"

"Hey Black Star, what are doing up there? You challenging someone again?"

"I'd rather be back in my corner..."

Those were the voices of our beloved characters, and as you, my dear spectator could imagine, the great Black Star here seemed to have something (more like going to be another trouble) in mind, which he decided to convey to people (of all places) at the very centre of Shibusen (hope ya know where it is)

At this moment, [almost] everyone seemed to have gathered around the so-full-of-himself bag of air to 'listen' to him talk like crazy (or did he just chance upon the dismissal time?).

It was all it took to have everyone's cartoonic (and quite large for a) sweat to drop on one side of each of the people's heads.

Black Star, after casting more useless sets of ramblings upon the ears of those who saw finally jumped down to his friends and stood as tall as he could, an aura of triumph (that's what he thought) coursing out of him.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Such a moron."

Tsubaki clapped "That was a great show Black Star."

Black Star, having his nostrils' diameter as big as his thumb, stood proudly and said, "You are lucky, my dear Tsubaki, for having witnessed this great phenomenon. You should be grateful too Maka, and everyone."

Kid scoffed. "Hmp, as if it's such a great thing. You do this everyday, but at least you didn't destroy this beautiful symmetry of multidimensionality."

"Of course! With a star as big as I am, I can't waste my time and strength to take on a silly little horn just to get attention. I shine too bright enough already! Hahaha!" And Black Star basked further into his egocentric tantrum. "Hey Maka, do you still have Crona's poem with you?"

"Why of course! It'd be a waste to just throw it away. I'd put it in my scrapbook."

"Yeah, that's Maka alright, with all the craps booking and stuff..." Soul sighed

(Those bangs sure are handy huh?) "Maka..."

"...I wonder why mushrooms haven't popped out of you he-"

"Chop!"

"Ugh. Why do I have to get this everytime?" Soul groaned before passing out.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. "You sure are getting more violent lately Maka, if I were some ordinary human, I wouldn't dare mess with ya, too bad I'm not! Hehehe!"

"Ragnarok did pop out of Crona though," Patty pointed out and laughed out loud on the floor.

"Wha, why? What did I do? I-I want to be back in my corner so bad now!" Crona asked in panic.

"Ha! As if some scrapbooking would affect me. Did you really want to put that thing in your scrapbook to scare the hell out of your butt each time you saw it? Why don't you just give it to me to put yourself out of misery? It's rare of the One Who Beats God to offer some charity, don't you think?" Black Star huffed out.

"Why should I? You also got depressed when you read it, didn't you? What're you gonna do with it anyway?"

"Well, I cannot be beaten by a mere piece of literature!"

"And the evil plot gets found out," that was Kid.

"It's just a piece of paper of writing if you ask me," Liz said, "Besides, what's with that thing you're holding Maka? Is it some kind of evil incantation? What's with the depression upon reading it?"

"Are you sure you wanna know? Cause if I were you I'd rather not," Soul, finally revived, replied instead.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Maka retorted, "Stop being mean to Crona."

"We're talking about the poem, not Crona."

"Well saying bad things about Crona's creation is being mean to her!"

"Crona's different and that's a piece of trash!"

"It's the same difference, and it's not trash!"

"Look who just contradicted herself."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"I said I didn't! Why are you always acting so cool yet so insensitive?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult? Look, we're out of topic here."

"Maka chop!"

"Why do I have to get hit again?" And the argument ends...

The piece of paper fell along, with Soul's (then injured) body competing with it on who's gonna land first. Being the one with greater body mass, Soul fell – face first – on the floor. The latter never reached the ground, for one benevolent hand caught it as it was dancing in the air.

"I gotcha! And now, our match. See ya later guys!" And at that Black Star took off, leaving a trail of smoke dust for the ones left behind to cough upon.

"Hey wait! Black Staaar-" was what Maka managed to say before getting more dust into her throat and coughing again.

After a few more moments spent with the coughing spree they finally managed to breathe a cleaner kind of air (was that called oxygen?).

"Whew, thought I was beginning to live in the dusty air," Soul muttered.

"Ugh, my hair! It's so freaking dusty! I'm so freaking dusty! Got dust all over me! Ewww!" Liz screamed.

"Hahahaha! Sis got dry mud particles! Sis got dried mud particles!" Patty chanted while sitting and kicking on the floor and laughing so hard (much harder than the last time).

Maka looked around, "Where's that moron?"

"Maka, I'm so sorry about Black Star's behaviour," it was Tsubaki. "Don't worry, I'll get that poem back tomorrow. It's getting really late now so I have to go. I still need to do some grocery shopping for dinner, I promise I'll give it back tomorrow."

Maka sighed. "Okay Tsubaki, Black Star could've asked for it nicely. I just hoped he would not tear it to shreds after he's done with it."

"Right. What's with that stupid poem anyway?" Soul remarked.

"Maka chop!"

(SomeKindaLineHere)

"Black Star, wait for me!" Tsubaki shouted while running after her ever energetic partner.

Black Star skidded to a stop in front of their living quarters. "What is it Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki finally caught up with her partner. "What... are you going to... do with Crona's... poem?" She said between huffs.

Black Star opened the sliding door and came inside the Japanese styled house. "What else? I'm gonna beat it of course! I cannot let myself be miserable over such thing!"

The weapon followed suit. "Please tell me you're not gonna burn it or tear it to shreds."

The boisterous meister sat on the nearest tatami mat. "Silly Tsubaki, I would have done that a long time ago if that were my purpose. I'll just have to outshine the darkness in this poem! Don't cha worry, 'cause this sun has appeared from behind the clouds! Tomorrow it won't be as sad as it used to be! Haha!"

Sweatdrop. "Okay Black Star, if that's what you want. I'll be going to the kitchen to make dinner now, okay?"

"Sure Tsubaki, before that cooking's over misery's life shall be as good as gone!"

Tsubaki smiled. "Well, goodluck." She finally heaved a sigh while walking to the kitchen.

Black Star then turned his attention to the slightly crumpled piece of paper. "Now, It's only you and me!"

(Another kinda line here)

"I hope Black Star's okay. I might want to read the poem myself," Tsubaki said to herself. "I hope he doesn't mess it up... there, all done."

"Dinner's ready!"

There was no response.

She brought the food to the dining area (which also served as the guest receiving area; the house was small anyway) and saw her partner, his back on her, sitting on the same place she had left him in. The aura around him seemed dark and depressing.

"Black Star..." She reached out her hand thinking he just fell asleep again while sitting. Her hand was inches away when she heard someone, seemingly out of this world (correction: out of the out of this world story) murmur almost in a whisper:

"I wish I've never been born..."

"Are you okay, Black Star?"

When she received no response, she got worried. Was it the poem? "Bl-"

Black Star suddenly turned around. He was all sweat, and it seemed like he has been in tears. He was pale too. "Tsubaki, is it dinner time yet?"

"Y-yes," Tsubaki stammered, surprised at her partner's appearance. "Right here, on the table."

"Oh, okay. Let's eat then."

At this moment he would have gobbled up dozens of seconds, yet here he was, still reaching out for the food item nearest to him.

"What's wrong, Black Star?" Tsubaki's worry was getting worse at the point.

"After taking the first bite, Black Star finally got out of his trance. "Oh, what the hell? C'mon, Tsubaki! Why make the food wait?" and he started grabbing food there and there.

Tsubaki got relieved. What was it with the poem that even Black Star couldn't resist acting so Emo all of a sudden?

After dinner, Black Star excused himself, saying he wanted some fresh air outside.

After setting cleaned dishes aside, Tsubaki followed her partner on the outside.

"Hey Black Star," She looked around and saw no one outside. Where could he have gone to?

"So... sad," She heard a hollowed voice say. She was kind of shocked to find her partner curled up by the corner.

"Black Star, what are you doing there?"

"This damn poem is getting on my nerves. Everytime I read it I get the same depressing feeling."

"Let me see it," Tsubaki offered.

"No, don't! It might send you to the depths, and you might not be able to float up again for the rest of your life!"

She wanted to giggle at her meister's set of exaggerations, but sensing the seriousness and seemingly depressed tone of his voice, she assured him that it won't. Black Star gave the piece of paper and Tsubaki read it.

-THERE'S A FEW MOMENTS OF SILENCE HERE-

"Well?" the blue haired kid, after having a fill of that agonizing peace, "What do you think? You lonely yet?" He received no reply. "Hey, are you okay? Told you not to read it."

"It's kind of lonely, and I'm feeling some depressing aura round it," his partner finally managed to say with a kind smile. "It really figures that this is Crona's writing. Truly magnificent."

"What?" Black star gasped, unbelieving Tsubaki's reaction, "How could you say that this garbage is magnificent? Only I, the great Black Star is to be called-" he turned to her direction, only to receive a cold glare, "...magnificent." he continued in a lowered tone. "Doesn't it make you wish you've never been conceived?"

"That's just silly, Black Star," Tsubaki smiled in a more playful manner, "It sounds sad, but not that bad. It's an honor for me to be able to read a great work like this. Wasn't Maka happy to finally extract something out of the introverted Crona?"

Black Star shrugged. He remembered Maka acting the same way as everyone else, going to some corner and chanting 'I wish I have never been born' with grave expressions on their faces. He could only stand in disbelief on Tsubaki acting otherwise, even going far with appreciating it! He got a little annoyed at this. His partner proved to be superior than him at times, and he didn't like that.

Black Star grabbed the paper. "Gimme that!"

The next day, the Man Who Will Surpass God came to school, large dark patches around the eye, and fatigue and depression clearly readable across his face, making him even look worse than the man who has been risen from death.

** And here's another fic brought to you by Yours Truly! Hope you liked it.**

** C'mon, don't be shy... go ahead and push that Review button and say "hi!".**

** On Tsubaki's (somewhat unusual?) reaction, I think she's naive and honest and all that, that she hardly keeps grudges but is almost always depressed but doesn't show that much that she could no longer be more depressed than that, if you know what I mean... oh man, I can't explain, even if I try, It's just too abstract to explain in words (or I just lacked in the vocabulary department XD sorry for that). It might even confuse us all the more.**

** I'd be posting multichaps here...soon : )**

** See ya! **

**But I still need to know what you think. :D**


End file.
